Santa ¿Navidad?
by Kaorumar
Summary: One-Shot: A Emily Prentiss no le gustaba la Navidad. Nunca le había gustado. Para ella era símbolo de soledad, tristeza, añoranza y deseos incumplidos, pero, cuando se ve arrojada a una nueva aventura con el hijo del hombre al que desea en secreto, su mundo da un giro de 360º que cambiará su visión de la Navidad para siempre.


Dos días más tarde porque Fanfiction no me dejaba subir el archivo, pero aquí está lo prometido. Un One-Shot navideño con las siguientes peticiones:

\- Muérdago

\- Ascensor

\- Humor

\- Comida familiar

\- Algo M

Espero que lo disfrutéis. Dejadme saber vuestras opiniones que ya sabéis que son mi gasolina.

El fic Voluntad estará actualizándose está semana. Tenedme un poco de paciencia y de mientras espero que esto sirva para que me perdonéis.

.

.

 **Santa… ¿Navidad?**

A Emily Prentiss no le gustaba la Navidad. Nunca le había gustado. Para ella era símbolo de soledad, tristeza, añoranza y deseos incumplidos. Para ella era esperar toda la madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre despierta, deseando que al levantarse su padre estuviera allí y que su madre no tuviera que ir a trabajar o no estuviera demasiado ocupada para mirar el regalo que Santa Klaus le había traído. El único deseo que Emily Prentiss pedía a Santa Klaus era que le devolviera a sus padres, esos que una vez la habían amado y habían reído con ella cuando había desechado una Barbie para quedarse con un Micro Machine. Esos a los que había visto abrazarse y quererse. Pero Santa Klaus nunca le había traído lo que deseaba. Su padre había muerto y nadie se lo devolvería y, para su madre, ella no era más que un problema del que tenía que ocuparse entre reunión y reunión. Era el vivo recuerdo de su padre y solo ahora, que era adulta, Emily entendía el dolor que provocaba en su madre mirarla. No podía culparla, no podía culpar a nadie, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera verdadera aversión por esas fechas.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Insistió García.

La analista rubia llevaba todo el día preguntando a todos que pensaban hacer para Navidad con el deseo de que pudieran pasarlo todos juntos. No era algo extraño si partían de la premisa que eran gente extraña.

Penélope García se había quedado huérfana con tan solo dieciocho años y desde entonces, había vagado de un lado a otro, saltándose la ley, hasta que el F.B.I. o, mejor dicho, Aaron Hotchner, había decidido darle una oportunidad. Cuando estaban a punto de procesarla por haberse colado en las bases de datos federales y de la CIA, Hotch había visto en ella no a la chica problemática que se saltaba la ley, sino a una persona con una gran capacidad que podía ayudarles a atrapar a verdaderos monstruos.

— Creo que me quedaré en casa con un buen bote de helado viendo películas de Orson Welles. Ya sabes que para mí es un día tan normal como cualquier otro. – Le respondió y García abrió la boca como si acabara de insultarla.

— Aquí pasa algo. – Cortó Reid, sentado sobre el escritorio. Emily lo miró. El joven observaba a Hotch, encerrado en su despacho, que paseaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano. Parecía molesto.

Spencer Reid, el más joven del Equipo, con tan solo treinta años, había logrado tres doctorados y estaba a punto de obtener matrícula de honor en el cuarto, pese al poco tiempo libre que les dejaba la Unidad entre crimen y crimen. Tenía un coeficiente intelectual de más de ciento ochenta, memoria eidética y era capaz de leer más de veinte mil palabras por minuto, pero todo eso no le servía para la vida real. En la vida real, en la calle, Spencer estaba solo. Pocas personas le entendían y le aceptaban. Cuando entró en el F.B.I., siendo apenas un niño, Aaron Hotchner lo había tratado como a un hijo, lo había protegido, había sido su mentor. Aun, después de diez años, seguía protegiéndolo y enseñándole. Seguía siendo, en parte, el padre que a Spencer le faltaba, pues el suyo lo había abandonado cuando Reid tan solo era un niño y su madre había caído enferma presa de la Esquizofrenia. Hotch había sabido ver en ese chico el valor, la fuerza, no necesariamente física, y la necesidad de Spencer.

— Por favor que no sea otro caso… - Rogó JJ, de brazos cruzados, junto a Reid, apoyada en su escritorio.

JJ era la más normal entre ese grupo de anormales. Con un aspecto físico de envidia y una actitud cariñosa y dulce de la que Emily carecía, JJ había logrado enamorar al que, una vez habían bromeado, era el único donante libre de esperma que merecía la pena de todo Estados Unidos, y tenían un niño precioso. Emily envidiaba a su amiga en todos los sentidos, pero en especial, envidaba poder ser madre. Poder ver cada día la sonrisa de un niño moreno como ella y sentir sus pequeños brazos rodeando su cuello. Cuando Aaron Hotchner había conocido a Jennifer Jareau, había sabido que, pese a ser una mujer dulce, también era una mujer fuerte. Había puesto en ella la confianza para que decidiera por él en qué casos tenían que intervenir y qué casos tenían que ignorar. Había, además, puesto en ella la confianza para que fuera la cara y voz del Equipo y JJ había hecho estupendamente su trabajo. Por eso, no era de extrañar, que cuando Dirección quiso ascender a JJ y pese a que esta no quería dejar la Unidad, la obligaran a marcharse, Hotch se hubiera pasado las siguientes semanas enfadado, furibundo y triste. Eran pocas las veces en las que Emily había visto a su jefe así, pero la marcha de JJ le había afectado, pese a que él jamás lo fuera a admitir. Tenerla de vuelta era, para todos, una suerte y una alegría.

— No es un caso. – Intervino Morgan, de pie, al lado de ella, de brazos cruzados, mirando a su jefe a través de la persiana de su despacho. – Es personal.

Derek Morgan había llegado a la Unidad poco después que Hotch, hacía más de once años. Habiendo tenido una vida dura, y siendo un niño negro de los suburbios de Chicago, Morgan había ingresado a la Unidad para poder seguir los pasos de su padre, que había muerto en acto de servicio delante de sus ojos. Pese a su carácter risueño y fuerte, todos conocían su verdadera personalidad, esa que mantenía tan oculta de todos que era difícil de ver. Morgan era un hombre sensible y cariñoso. Un hombre al que le afectaban enormemente las injusticias y los problemas de los demás, porque él mismo había tenido problemas de niño que aun a día de hoy arrastraba. Aaron Hotchner se había mantenido siempre a su lado, silencioso, esperando. Había actuado únicamente cuando Morgan había necesitado una figura que lo guiara y se había mantenido al margen y paciente cuando había comprendido que Derek necesitaba desahogarse. Era por eso, porque había sido para Morgan como un hermano mayor cuando había necesitado a uno, que Derek era fiel a Hotch con los ojos cerrados y ante cualquier circunstancia, pese a que a veces discutieran, y era por eso, también, que Morgan sabía ver cuando su jefe tenía problemas personales.

— Sabéis que se da cuenta cada vez que lo espiáis, ¿no? – Les advirtió Rossi, que se acercaba a ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón tejano oscuro.

David Rossi era el mayor de todos ellos. Había sido uno de los fundadores de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta junto con Jason Gideon. Casado y separado por tres veces, ninguna de sus mujeres se atrevía a hablar mal de él porque ninguna lo consideraba un mal hombre. El trabajo se había interpuesto entre sus matrimonios y él. Cuando Rossi había conocido a Hotch, había visto en él al hombre que querría haber sido. Aaron Hotchner estaba casado y mantenía una vida feliz con su esposa Haley a pesar de que había cambiado en poco tiempo de trabajo varias veces y este cada vez era más exigente y le robaba más tiempo conyugal. Había pasado de ser Fiscal a SWAT y de SWAT a agente de campo en Seattle, dónde Rossi lo conoció. A partir de ese momento, David Rossi consideró que ese chico valiente y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra era una mente demasiado brillante para ignorarla. Para David, así como para Hotch, la amistad que compartían era algo valioso, precioso y que nada podía poner en peligro. Para Hotch, David era un amigo y un padre y para Rossi, Aaron era un amigo y un hijo.

— ¿Tú sabes que está pasando? – Preguntó García, acercándose a Rossi e invadiendo su espacio personal.

Rossi sonrió de medio lado. Huir no era una opción. Nadie huía de Penélope García si no quería que sus cuentas bancarias se vaciaran, la alarma de su mansión dejara de funcionar casualmente y su nombre apareciera en las listas de los más buscados de América.

— Estamos a cuatro días de Navidad. – Empezó y cinco pares de ojos se centraron en él. – Jessica está en Ohio por trabajo y no regresará hasta fin de año. Hotch tiene que ir a Nueva York este fin de semana y no tiene con quién dejar a Jack.

— ¿Y Beth? – Preguntó Emily, sin darse cuenta de que su tono no había sido especialmente amigable al referirse a la pareja de su compañero y jefe. – Ella vive allí, podría quedarse con Jack.

Rossi hizo una mueca, casi imperceptible, pero García la captó rápido.

— ¡David Rossi!… conozco esa expresión. ¿Hotch y Beth han discutido? ¿Por eso va a Nueva York?

— No lo sé… - Enfatizó la última palabra.

— ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Derek, mirando a Rossi fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. – Tienes una casa grande, te gustan los niños y eres el abuelo favorito de Jack.

— ¡Yo no soy abuelo de nadie! – Exclamó Rossi. Él era un hombre joven, apuesto y no tenía pinta de abuelo. – Soy su tío divertido que no puede quedarse con él porque tiene planes con una _Bella Donna_ y unos cuantos puros habanos. Pero…. – Rossi fijó su vista en JJ. – Jack adora a Henry y Henry a Jack.

JJ forzó una sonrisa.

— No es un problema para mí, Jack es adorable. Me encanta quedarme con él, pero habíamos planeado ir a ver a las hermanas de Will a Nueva Orleans. Lo siento.

Rossi miró a Reid que silbó bajo.

— Tengo un billete a Las Vegas. Quería ver a mi madre y desearle buenas fiestas.

— Morgan y yo teníamos planes para ir al Comic Con, pero… ¿cómo vamos a fallar así a nuestro Dios, oh todo poderoso, en traje? – Dijo García, al ver que nadie podía quedarse con el pequeño. Morgan asintió, estando de acuerdo.

— Yo lo haré. – Intervino Emily. Nunca antes se había quedado con Jack, pero ella no tenía planes y no iba a permitir que sus amigos rompieran los suyos. Algo en su interior se retorcía con la idea de ayudar a Hotch a arreglar sus problemas, si es que existían, con Beth, pues hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que sentía por su jefe mucho más que simple amistad, pero, justamente por eso, porque quería a Hotch y le deseaba lo mejor, tenía que ayudarlo a ser feliz y si él necesitaba ir a ver a Beth, ella haría que él pudiera hacerlo.

Hotch se había separado hacía casi cuatro años atrás y aun cuando tenía la esperanza de poder recuperar a su mujer, esta había sido asesinada, por lo que se había quedado solo con Jack cuando este tenía tan solo cuatro años. Emily había visto entonces al verdadero Aaron. Al hombre pasional capaz de matar a un hombre con sus puños para vengar a su familia, al hombre valiente capaz de ponerse delante de un SUDES desarmado y sin protección, al hombre fiel que había esperado más de dos años después de la muerte de su esposa para empezar la relación con otra persona porque le parecía que era demasiado pronto. Al padre incondicional que amaba a su hijo por encima de todas las cosas. Y, todo eso, junto con lo que veía día a día de él, junto con lo que sabía que había hecho por sus amigos, hizo que se diera cuenta de que se había enamorado irremediablemente de él. Era un secreto que tenía íntimamente guardado y que intentaba que no le afectara en su vida laboral. Un secreto que mantenía oculto de todos sus amigos y en especial del objeto de su deseo. Un secreto, que la iba consumiendo y que había estado a punto de hacer que aceptara la oferta de Clyde Easter para abandonar la Unidad e irse a vivir a Londres. Pero entonces… cuando estaba a punto de irse, cuando lo tenía decidido y tenía las maletas hechas, Hotch se había encerrado en un despacho con ella y le había prometido que, si se iba, él iría a buscarla para traerla de vuelta. Eso le había sorprendido y, pese a que sus palabras habían sido dichas con profesionalidad y seriedad, Emily había visto en ellas algo de esperanza. Era por eso que se había quedado y era por eso que, pese a que la esperanza empezaba a desvanecerse para ella, en ese momento estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Aaron Hotchner para recoger a Jack y pasar con él el fin de semana.

Estaba nerviosa, más que eso, estaba aterrorizada. A ella le encantaban los niños, siempre le habían gustado y se le daban bien, pero nunca antes había hecho de canguro de Jack Hotchner. Era, de alguna forma, como tener a un mini Hotch en sus manos. Como ver esa parte que ella sabía que existía pero que Aaron nunca mostraba de él mismo, la cariñosa, la juguetona, la feliz.

— Ei… - La saludó Hotch y Emily parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que posiblemente llevaba un rato con la puerta abierta y ella estaba allí plantada como un pasmarote.

Hotch estaba echado a un lado, cediéndole el paso, descalzo, con unos pantalones de chándal puestos y una camiseta vieja y desgastada de los San Antonio Spurs.

— ¿Llego pronto? – Le preguntó, mientras él se dirigía al sofá donde tenía una bolsa de viaje a medio preparar.

— Llegas bien. El que va tarde soy yo. Jack comió mucho helado anoche y está un poco indispuesto. – Le dijo, alzando una ceja. Desde hacía un tiempo, a Hotch se le veía un poco más relajado y feliz y Emily había visto ese gesto divertido en su cara más de una vez. Esperaba que la discusión con Beth lo tuviera enfadado, pero, muy al contrario, parecía tranquilo. ¿Se habrían equivocado y todo lo que quería hacer en Nueva York era pasar un fin de semana agradable con ella?

— ¿Tengo que hacer algo especial? – Preguntó, de pronto, aun más aterrorizada. Si enfrentarse a un mini Hotch le daba pánico, hacerlo con un mini Hotch indispuesto y no estar a la altura era infinitamente peor.

— No. Estará bien. Un poco de dieta y en unas horas estará como nuevo. – Le dijo Hotch, sin mirarla, mientras iba de un lado a otro metiendo cosas en la bolsa.

Jack apareció en ese momento con su pijama puesto y la almohada, que era más grande que él, abrazada fuertemente a su cuerpo.

— Hola tía Emily. – Le dijo el pequeño, con voz enfermiza, que Emily se dio cuenta de que era más una forma de llamar la atención que el hecho de que estuviera verdaderamente enfermo.

— Hola cariño. – Emily le sonrió y se agachó a su lado para darle un abrazo que Jack correspondió al instante, tirando al suelo su almohada.

Hotch los observó un segundo, sonriendo, y cerró la bolsa, finalizando.

— No he podido cambiarle aún de ropa, lo siento. – Se disculpó el moreno y Emily negó, restándole importancia.

— Yo lo haré mientras tu terminas de arreglarte.

Hotch le dio las gracias antes de desaparecer por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto y Emily dejó que Jack la llevara hasta el suyo. Ayudó a vestirse a Jack y, media hora después, estaba sentándolo en el asiento para niños que Hotch le había prestado.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien con esto? – Le preguntó Hotch, mientras metía su bolsa en su propio coche.

— Claro que sí. Ve y diviértete. – Aunque en el fondo lo que deseaba decirle era: ve y vuelve soltero.

Hotch no hizo alusión a sus palabras, tan solo le dio las gracias, se despidió de Jack y se montó en su coche. Emily hizo lo mismo y tras ver como Aaron se alejaba por la carretera, puso rumbo a su propia casa, con un niño medio indispuesto con grandes dotes de teatro y un nudo en el pecho que no sabía bien a que se debía.

Como Hotch le había dicho, Jack estuvo bien durante todo el día. Parecía contento mientras paseaban por el centro comercial y jugaban a fútbol en el parque. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que llegó la noche. Jack echaba de menos a Hotch, echaba de menos a Jessica y Emily sabía que, en el fondo de su corazón, tan pequeño como era, pues solo tenía seis años, echaba de menos a su madre, pero, como su padre, no decía nada, simplemente se mantenía en silencio, con un ceño fruncido que Emily conocía muy bien, mirando la televisión y apretando fuertemente entre sus manos una versión en miniatura del Capitán América. Quizá Jack, físicamente, fuera el vivo retrato de Haley, pero nadie podía negar que era un Hotchner. La actitud, la mirada, la inteligencia, la forma de responder y de actuar… todo eso era de Aaron y, como le pasaba cuando veía a Hotch mal, Emily sintió un nudo en el pecho. Tenía que hacer que el niño se animara y pese a que odiaba la Navidad, sabía que para los niños era su época favorita, así que fue al despacho, recogió unas cuantas hojas y lápices, un viejo libro que le habían regalado muchos años atrás y regresó junto a Jack.

Jack observó con curiosidad como Emily ponía todos los artilugios sobre la mesa y se arrastró hasta el filo del sofá, tentativo. Emily sonrió. Era un niño muy educado. Puso una hoja ante él y los colores y se sentó a su lado mientras abría el libro.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña, viaje por todo el mundo. – Alargó la palabra todo. – Aprendí que, en cada lugar, la Navidad se celebra de formas distintas.

Jack la miró y Emily sonrió cuando lo vio dejar al Capitán América sobre el sofá.

— ¿No les visita Santa Klaus ni comen pavo? – Preguntó el pequeño rubio, extrañado.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

— No en todo el mundo. Santa Kalus tiene suficiente con tener que ir a las casas de los niños de América.

Jack frunció el ceño, preocupado.

— ¿Entonces no tienen regalos?

Emily hubiera querido reír. Jack estaba poniendo esa expresión de: no es justo y ella se apresuró a corregirle.

— Claro que tienen regalos. Verás… depende del lugar, pero hay en algunos lugares en que no es Santa Klaus quien hace los regalos, sino Los Reyes Magos.

— ¿Los Reyes Magos? – Jack volvió a fruncir el ceño, confundido.

— Sí. Mira. – Le enseñó la primera hoja del libro en la que se veía una ventana con una estrella en el exterior. – Un buen día, Melchor, un rey europeo, de larga barba blanca, estaba mirando por la ventana y vio una estrella fugaz.

Jack dejó el sofá, de pronto interesado y se puso de rodillas ante la mesa, cerca de Emily, observando como ella iba resiguiendo el contorno de la estrella. La morena sonrió y prosiguió.

— Se sintió tan intrigado que decidió encaminarse hacia el horizonte para verla más de cerca. Cabalgó sobre su camello hasta las lejanas tierras de Oriente, dónde se encontró con Gaspar.

— ¿Gaspar? – Jack la miraba, con los ojos brillantes.

— Sí. Gaspar era un rey asiático, de larga barba castaña, que también había visto la estrella y había decidido emprender la marcha tras la preciosa luz, montado sobre su fiel camello.

— ¿Por qué no usaban un coche?

Emily rio sin poderlo evitar.

— No existían los coches por aquel entonces. Hablamos de miles y miles de años.

Jack abrió la boca, con un Oh y asintió, para que ella continuara.

— Como ambos iban siguiendo a la misma estrella, decidieron que ir juntos sería mejor que hacerlo solos, así que prosiguieron su camino y se encontraron a Baltasar, otro famoso rey africano que, como ellos, había visto la estrella y se había sentido llamado por su belleza.

Emily le enseñó a los tres reyes, sentados a lomos de sus camellos, antes de pasar a la siguiente hoja.

— Al ver que los tres habían sentido lo mismo, pensaron, que eso estaba pasando por algo.

— ¿Y por qué estaba pasando? – La cortó Jack. Emily resiguió con un dedo el desierto por el que cabalgaban los tres reyes.

— Pensaron que esa estrella les llevaría hasta un nuevo rey. El Rey de Reyes. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que un rey de Reyes necesitaba regalos dignos de su persona, así que Melchor decidió llevar Oro, Gaspar Incienso y Baltasar Mirra.

— Que regalos más raros… - Jack frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué no le llevaron una Play Station?

Emily soltó una carcajada y aunque Jack no sabía que era lo que le había causado tanta gracia, le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No había tampoco Play Station en esa época.

— Que rollo… - Espetó el niño y Emily le acarició el pelo.

— Sí, que rollo… pero, ¿quieres saber qué pasó?

Jack asintió con entusiasmo y Emily mostró una nueva página dónde había una cueva, con dos adultos y un bebé en su interior.

— Llegaron a Belén y, justo dónde se había posado la estrella, encontraron a un bebé, con su madre María y su padre José. Los tres reyes se pusieron de rodillas frente al pesebre dónde dormía el pequeño y pusieron los regalos a sus pies. El niño Jesús se puso tan contento con su visita, que otorgó a los tres Reyes Magos el don de la vida eterna y la facultad de poder llevar regalos a todos los niños del mundo una vez al año.

Jack abrió la boca y cuando pudo reaccionar, le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué a mi no me visitan los Reyes Magos?

— Porque nunca les has escrito una carta.

Jack frunció el ceño, no entendía nada.

— Mira. – Emily cogió una hoja en blanco y un lápiz de color. – Para que los Reyes sepan que quieres tienes que escribirles una carta, porque son inmortales y pueden hacer regalos, pero no son adivinos.

Jack abrió la boca, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello y se dio con la mano en la frente.

— ¡Claro! – Exclamó y le quitó a Emily la hoja y el lápiz para ponerse a escribir. Emily le sonrió y en ese momento, recibió una llamada de García.

— Mientras tu escribes tu carta voy a hablar con la tía Penny, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió sin mirarla, demasiado centrado en su escritura, mientras se mordía la lengua, con gesto de concentración. Emily negó con la cabeza y contestó a su amiga.

— Dime que el pequeño Man In Black está bien y seguiremos manteniendo el trabajo mañana. – Exclamó la rubia, en cuanto Emily descolgó el teléfono.

— Está bien, García. Estábamos leyendo cuentos infantiles. – La tranquilizó.

— Bien. Entonces pasemos al siguiente punto del día. – Emily escuchó como García discutía un segundo con Morgan y volvía a ella al instante. – Vas a venir en Navidad.

No era una pregunta. García le exigía que fuera en Navidad. No había opción a decir NO. No sabía ni por qué se molestaba en decir NO, a decir verdad. Todos los años tenían la misma discusión y todos los años terminaba ganando García.

— Sabes que no me gusta la Navidad.

— Tonterías. A todo el mundo le gusta la Navidad. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te gusta? A ver, ¿qué motivo tienes para decir esa atrocidad? – Insistió la rubia y Emily puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre se inventaba alguna excusa, pero si no le decía la verdad, esa insistencia anual jamás terminaría.

— Prueba a pasar casi todas las Navidades de tu vida fuera de casa, con una niñera y esperando poder ver a tus padres y entenderás el por qué. – Emily sabía que García echaba de menos a sus padres, pero al menos había tenido una buena infancia. Ella no podía decir lo mismo.

Escuchó un Oh de García y la línea quedó en silencio unos segundos, en los que escuchó susurrar algo a Derek antes de que este tomara el teléfono.

— Oye Prentiss. – Dijo el moreno. – Vienes o iremos nosotros. No hay más.

Emily suspiró.

— Teníais la batalla ganada ya antes de empezar. – Se lamentó y escuchó como García chillaba un: ¡Por supuesto! Morgan discutió con ella para que no acaparara el teléfono.

— Bien, pues solo nos queda convencer a Hotch. El día veinticinco todos en casa de Rossi.

Los escuchó volver a discutir antes de que colgaran el teléfono y sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Esos dos…

Cuando regresó con Jack, el niño estaba extrañamente silencioso. Había acabado su carta y la había doblado, pero cuando Emily quiso verla, este no la dejó. Se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón de pijama, se abrazó de nuevo al Capitán América y se acomodó en el sofá.

— ¿Podemos ver ahora una película tía Emily?

Emily frunció el ceño ante el cambio repentino de actitud, pero decidió no darle importancia. Seguramente estaba cansado y los niños cuando estaban cansados se comportaban de forma extraña. Le puso una película y dejó que se durmiera con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas, mientras veía las aventuras Buzz y Buddy.

El fin de semana pasó sin incidentes destacables. Hotch llegó el domingo a última hora de la tarde y ella se aseguró de que supiera que tenía a un niño encantador y que podía contar con ella de nuevo antes de verlos marchar.

El lunes por la mañana el ambiente en la oficina era el mismo que el de todos los años un día antes de la Navidad. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, bromeando con el muérdago y haciendo efusivas muestras de cariño mientras Hotch se encerraba en el despacho para evitar caer bajo ninguna rama maldita y ella se quedaba sentada en su escritorio sin ni siquiera ir al baño para no tener que gritarle a nadie cuando intentara besarla.

Una conversación, a unos metros de ella, hizo que abandonara su posición en el escritorio y se acercara a García y JJ que cuchicheaban algo junto a la máquina de café y el nombre de Hotch y Beth salía de sus bocas continuamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Les preguntó, sin rodeos.

— Al parecer estaba en lo cierto. – Empezó García. – Beth y Hotch ya no están juntos.

Emily desvió la mirada hasta JJ, que empezó a hablar seguidamente.

— Escuché a Hotch decirle esta mañana a Rossi que no habían discutido, pero al parecer Beth se marchaba aun más lejos y lo tendrían más complicado para verse.

García asintió y continuó.

— Hotch no parece para nada afectado. Le dijo a Rossi que estaba perfectamente. Había ido para despedirse correctamente de ella, únicamente, y todos sabemos que lo ha hecho porque es un caballero.

JJ estuvo de acuerdo y siguió con la explicación. Emily parecía que veía un partido de tenis.

— Admitámoslo. Beth es una buena mujer, pero no es para Hotch.

García asintió fervientemente y antes de que pudieran seguir, Emily preguntó.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Estáis seguras de ello?

Se arrepintió de la pregunta en cuanto vio a sus amigas fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Es alegría eso que oigo en tu voz, Emily Prentiss? – Acusó García.

Emily negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ellas, pero JJ y García no se dieron por vencidas y la siguieron. Cuando llegaron a su escritorio, Emily les frunció el ceño.

— Nunca me podría alegrar de qué Hotch esté solo. – Y eso era cierto, no se alegraba de que estuviera solo, pero si se alegraba de que no estuviera con Beth.

García entrecerró los ojos mirándola y soltó un ¡hum!, que a Emily no le gustó nada.

— ¿Ya lo habéis convencido para que venga mañana? – Cambió de tema y pareció funcionar, porque García cambió la cara al instante y sonrió.

— La duda ofende mi bella cuerva. No hay nada que esta Diosa… - Dijo, señalándose a si misma con ambas manos. – … no pueda conseguir.

— Ni siquiera has tenido que insistir, García. – Le recordó JJ, explotando la burbuja de orgullo de su colorida amiga.

— Eso es verdad. – Frunció el ceño Penélope. – Ha accedido a ir en cuanto se lo he preguntado. Que extraño…

Emily empezaba a alegrarse de que sus amigos la hubieran convencido para ir a la comida. Incluso Hotch, que acababa de romper con su pareja, parecía estar encantado con la reunión familiar.

— ¡García! – La voz de Hotch bramó desde su oficina y las tres mujeres dieron un respingo. La analista las miró, silbando interiormente.

— No sé qué he hecho, pero eso no suena bien. – Se lamentó.

Emily acarició su brazo.

— Quítate las decoraciones navideñas antes de entrar. – Le aconsejó JJ y García asintió, quitándose de la espalda el palo con muérdago que se había puesto expresamente para que su Dios de Chocolate tuviera que besarla cada vez que se acercaba a ella y dándoselo a Emily.

Suspiró melodramáticamente y emprendió la marcha hacia la oficina de Hotch. Emily y JJ rieron viendo como trotaba con los altos tacones por las escaleras.

— Emily… - Susurró JJ, haciéndole un gesto a la morena para que mirara a sus espaldas, dónde un ansioso Anderson sonreía, justo entremedias del palo de muérdago y ella. Emily frunció el ceño.

— Estoy a tres segundos de desenfundar mi Glock. Uno… - Empezó a contar. – Dos…

— Vale, vale, el muérdago no siempre tiene la razón. – Exclamó Anderson antes de perderse por el pasillo lateral, lejos de Emily.

JJ negó.

— Así nunca vas a encontrar novio. – Le reprochó y Emily entrecerró los ojos. La rubia alzó las manos en señal de rendición antes de volver a su despacho.

El día pasó tranquilamente, y aunque no había logrado sonsacarle a García nada de la conversación con Hotch, pensó que no había tenido que ser tanto, pues la rubia había seguido persiguiendo a Morgan por toda la oficina y bromeando.

Llegó a casa a una hora prudencial, se preparó algo de cenar ligero y decidió pasar parte de la noche viendo películas de acción que no tuvieran nada que ver con la Navidad ni sus celebraciones.

Su ojo captó algo sobre la mesilla de café antes de que ella pudiera acomodarse en el sofá y alargó la mano para recoger al Capitán América. Jack se lo había dejado y Emily pensó en como debía de estar el chico. Adoraba ese muñeco. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar. El fin de semana con el niño Hotchner había sido toda una experiencia y se había enamorado tanto del niño como lo estaba del padre. Pese a todo por lo que habían pasado, eran dos chicos fuertes, bondadosos y educados. Empezó a pensar en ese momento en lo egoísta que había sido al alegrarse de la ruptura de Hotch y Beth. Aaron merecía ser feliz, no merecía más perdidas, y Jack tampoco. Perder a Beth, supuso, tenía que ser para el pequeño como perder a una segunda madre.

— Prentiss… eres una mala persona. – Se recriminó a sí misma y abrazó el muñeco contra su pecho mientras se sentaba en el sofá y buscaba la película perfecta en la televisión.

El día siguiente no llegó como Emily imaginaba. Ella esperaba levantarse, desayunar tranquilamente un poco de café, cereales y huevos y arreglarse para ir a casa de David Rossi donde se encontraría con el resto del Equipo, pero, en lugar de eso, la despertó el timbre mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

Frunció el ceño, pensando quién podría ser y bajó los escalones de dos en dos cuando el zumbido se volvió insistente. Abrió la puerta y su boca cayó al ver allí a todo el Equipo, con Will, Henry y Jack incluidos.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! – Vociferaron mientras los dos pequeños se echaban sobre ella para abrazarla.

Emily se mordió el labio, agachándose a la altura de los niños y devolviéndoles el abrazo antes de alzarse y dejar pasar al resto de personal hasta la sala. Uno a uno, entraron abrazándola y deseándole buenos días.

— Modelito sexy. – Bromeó Morgan, haciendo referencia a su pijama blanco con conejitos rosas de felpa antes de besarla en la mejilla.

El último en entrar fue Hotch, que la miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

— Buenos días, Prentiss.

Emily se percató de la incomodidad de su jefe. Por una parte, ella podía ver que deseaba abrazarla como habían hecho el resto, por otra, sabía que estaba guardando las formas, así que, hizo lo que deseaba hacer y lo abrazó ella.

— Buenos días, Hotch. – Se apartó para cederle el paso.

Miró a todo su Equipo, en su pequeño salón, y seguía sin comprender por qué todos habían decidido madrugar para presentarse en su casa.

— Decirme que no han cambiado los planes y esperabais que la comida fuera aquí… - Dijo, horrorizada por el hecho de que pudiera haberse olvidado algo así.

— Seguimos esperando que la comida sea aquí. – La picó Morgan.

Ante la expresión aturdida de Emily, Hotch decidió salir en su rescate.

— En realidad… - empezó – la idea ha sido de Jack.

Emily miró a Hotch, confundida.

— Te lo explico mientras me ayudas a sacar las cosas del coche. – Le dijo, y Emily se quedó allí parada, sin saber que decir.

García fue quién puso a la morena en marcha, mientras la empujaba hasta su cuarto para que se cambiara de ropa.

Hotch la esperaba afuera cuando ella al fin salió. Sin saber que decir, sonrió al moreno mientras este aguantaba la puerta del ascensor para que no se cerrara y ella pudiera pasar. Hicieron su trayecto al bajo en silencio y Hotch le aguantó la puerta del edificio para que ella pudiera salir. Su Range Rover estaba delante y por lo que podía observar, llevaba el maletero lleno de regalos envueltos.

— ¿Santa Klaus ha sido generoso este año? – Preguntó ella, divertida al ver que no quedaba ni un hueco libre en el gran maletero.

— Los Reyes Magos. – La corrigió Hotch.

Emily se mordió el labio al recordar que le había explicado a Jack el cuento y le había hecho escribir una carta que el pequeño no le había dejado leer.

— Eso se celebra el día…

— Seis de enero. – La cortó Hotch. – Lo sé. Pero Jack ha pedido algo que no podía esperar tanto. – Le explicó.

— ¿Qué ha pedido…? – Le preguntó, con miedo a saberlo, pero a la vez, deseosa.

— Al parecer el único regalo que quería para este año era que su tía Emily despertara la mañana de Navidad rodeada de su familia. – Hotch la miró con conocimiento.

Emily se mordió el labio de nuevo cuando las emociones amenazaron con desbordarla. Jack podría haber pedido cualquier cosa, como niño que era, podía permitirse el lujo de ser egoísta. Como niño que era, no debería haber comprendido palabras que se habían dicho en una conversación de adultos de la que él no debería haber tenido constancia. Pero Jack había decidido que no quería nada para él. Eso hizo que sintiera un nudo en su interior y que sus ojos se humedecieran. Intentó controlar su voz y sus ojos antes de que la traicionaran y negó con la cabeza.

— Hotch…

Aaron se giró y sacó del coche varias bolsas llenas de regalos que le entregó.

— Subamos todo esto. Henry y Jack aún no han recibido sus regalos y están inquietos.

Emily agradeció la forma en que Hotch había decidido evitar que tuviera que decir algo al respecto. Entendía que, ya que a él no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos, tampoco quería poner a nadie en esa tesitura. Asintió y lo ayudó a descargar cada bolsa y caja del coche. Había una especialmente grande y cuando llegaron al ascensor, tuvieron problemas para poder meterla. Finalmente, lo lograron. Hotch quedó casi aplastado al final del ascensor por la caja mientras ella hacía filigranas para poder llegar a la botonera y marcar el noveno piso, que era dónde estaba su apartamento.

Si mal lo habían tenido para meter la caja, peor lo tuvieron para sacarla. Rodeado de bolsas, Hotch no podía moverse y la caja parecía que estaba atascada.

— Gírala un poco, es demasiado alta. Si no la giras no pasará. – Le advirtió Aaron, desde su posición.

— Eso hago. – Dijo Emily, tirando de ella hacia afuera con todas sus fuerzas.

— No, no lo haces. Estás intentando sacarla recta. Toca arriba. Gírala. – Hotch intentó moverse para poder mirarla. Emily estaba tirando con todas sus fuerzas, estaba casi sudando y se mordía el labio con tozudez. Hotch sonrió, en lugar de molestarse, y Emily le devolvió la sonrisa.

Con la guía de Hotch, Emily logró girarla un poco y uno empujó y el otro estiró hasta que la tuvieron fuera. Cuando Hotch dio un paso hacia el exterior, Emily le tendió la mano para que pudiera saltar la montaña de bolsas y cajas más pequeñas y Hotch se la estrechó, dejándose ayudar a salir.

— Rescatado. – Bromeó la morena.

— Te debo una, entonces. – Admitió Hotch.

— Y pienso cobrármela. – Le aseguró Emily, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa que se ganó un bolsazo por parte de Hotch.

— Hasta entonces, trabaja. – Ordenó el moreno. Emily no pudo evitar reír.

— Mandón. – Le reprochó, divertida.

— Soy el jefe. – Dijo Hotch, alzando una ceja y dedicándole una sonrisa que Emily estaba segura de que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué es esa caja, por cierto? – Le preguntó, cogiendo varias bolsas y dejando que Hotch cargara con el armatoste. No pesaba, pero era difícil de mover.

— No puede haber Navidad sin Árbol de Navidad. – Le aseguró y Emily se dio cuenta en ese momento de que tenía razón. Ella odiaba la Navidad por lo que no había puesto árbol, pero al parecer, Hotch había pensado en todo. – No pude encontrar en tan poco tiempo uno natural decente así que, con uno de plástico tendremos que funcionar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su apartamento y Reid y Morgan aparecieron para ayudarlos a meterlo todo adentro.

García y JJ habían empezado a preparar café para todos. Will estaba sentado en el sofá, intentando mantener a los dos diablos rubios tranquilos mientras Rossi se había hecho con la nevera de Emily y estaba sacando de ella huevos y otros tantos ingredientes para hacer tortitas. Al parecer, tampoco podía haber Navidad sin un buen desayuno.

— ¡El árbol! – Chilló Jack cuando vio a su padre empujar la enorme caja dentro del apartamento.

Henry corrió hacia Hotch también y entre los dos casi hicieron que el pobre hombre fuera al suelo.

— Con cuidado. – Les advirtió Will, que se levantó para ayudar a Hotch a sacar el árbol de la caja.

Emily observó la escena familiar con emoción. Esos eran sus amigos, su familia, y estaban allí porque un niño había escuchado una estúpida frase sentimental. Observó como Hotch ponía el árbol en el suelo y empezaba a montarlo y deseó poder tener esa imagen el resto de años de su vida. Eso le hizo pensar en lo que sería de ella cuando no pudiera tenerlos…

— Tía Emily. – La pequeña mano de Henry sacudió su pantalón y ella bajó la mirada al rubio de apenas dos años de edad que le sonreía entusiasmado. Al notar otra mano al otro lado, vio la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos de Jack que le tendía una estrella.

— Es la estrella fugaz. Hay que ponerla sobre el árbol para que los Reyes puedan dejar sus regalos. – Explicó. – Tienes que ponerla tú.

— ¿Yo? – Preguntó, exagerando el gesto de asombro y llevando una mano a su pecho.

Henry sonrió pillo, con la sonrisa de lado a lado y Jack asintió.

— ¡Claro! – Exclamó el pequeño Hotchner, como si fuera algo obvio. – Papá dice que la estrella solo puede ponerla la persona más especial de la casa… y esta casa es tuya. – Explicó, lógicamente, sorprendiendo a Emily.

Emily tomó la estrella y la observó durante unos segundos, mientras los dos niños corrían hacia sus padres para empezar a decorar el árbol. JJ se acercó a ella en ese momento.

— Siento el entusiasmo. – Se excusó la rubia. – Estaban deseando venir a darte la sorpresa.

Emily le sonrió. No había nada por lo que tuvieran que disculparse. No podía ser más feliz. Jack había hecho un buen trabajo. Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía entusiasmada de celebrar la Navidad.

Rossi dejó sobre la mesa una gran bandeja de tortitas y un buen bol de chocolate caliente y García sacó tazas y vasos para todos. Reid ayudó a Henry a colocar las bolas de la parte más alta del árbol, como buen padrino, mientras Morgan intentaba jugar con Jack a ver quién colocaba las guirnaldas mejor. Hotch parecía estar enredándose con el nudo de luces, y Emily sonrió al ver como se mordía la mejilla, intentando encontrar la punta del cableado para empezar a desenredarlas mientras Will le indicaba, infructuosamente por donde tenía que tirar.

Diez minutos después, el árbol estaba terminado y todos coreaban un: Emily, Emily, Emily… para que pusiera la estrella sobre la punta del árbol. Nunca había sido una mujer vergonzosa, pero en esos momentos quería que se la tragara la tierra. Las emociones no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Jack se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. La guio hasta el árbol y le asintió. Al ver la seguridad en ese niño tan pequeño, Emily se infundió valor y colocó la estrella sobre la punta. Hotch encendió las luces en ese momento, que parpadearon relucientes, rojas, azules y blancas.

— Y a partir de este momento queda inaugurada la Navidad. – Exclamó Morgan. – ¡Que empiecen a rodar regalos!

Los niños gritaron con entusiasmo y empezaron a sacar regalo tras regalo hasta que encontraron los que ponían sus nombres. Los adultos, dejaron que los niños disfrutaran primero. Jack había recibido un futbolín, una chaqueta de cuero rockera, que casi hizo que Hotch se desmayara y que Emily estaba segura que venía de parte de García, un nuevo balón del mundial de fútbol, una bicicleta, un libro de cuentos de Los Hermanos Grimm, un pack de muñecos de Marvel con todo el conjunto de superhéroes que le faltaban y…

— ¡Woow! – Exclamó, al rasgar el papel del último regalo y ver una consola de videojuegos. – ¡Mira tía Emily! ¡Los reyes si traen Play Station!

Emily le asintió, divertida. Había contado los regalos, y había uno por cada miembro del Equipo, lo que significaba que tenía que hacer cuentas con alguien y pagar su parte del pastel. Henry fue el siguiente. A él le tocó otro libro de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, que estaba segura, eran de parte de Reid, otra bicicleta pero más pequeña y con ruedines, a diferencia de la de Jack, otro balón, otra chaqueta de cuero que hizo que JJ se emocionara cuando se la probó, un pack con más de quinientos coches y un parking de tres plantas para guardarlos y en lugar de un futbolín, que era demasiado grande para el pequeño, le tocó un juego con plastilinas de colores en el que se podían hacer diferentes muñecos con la ayuda de moldes y surtidores.

— Me pasaré los próximos meses de mi vida despegando plastilina de las paredes. – Rezongó JJ, con una sonrisa en su cara al ver la felicidad de su hijo.

— A ver de quién es este… – Empezó Morgan, sacando una caja de una de las bolsas. - ¡David Rossi! – Exclamó.

Rossi se acercó al centro para recoger su regalo, asintiendo y dando las gracias a todos.

— Tío Dave… - Le dijo Jack, en voz baja. – Las gracias son para los Reyes Magos. – Susurró.

David se llevó la mano a la boca, como si estuviera avergonzado de su equivocación y asintió, antes de rasgar el papel y enseñar a todos su regalo. Una caja de puros de madera, llena de puros, por supuesto. Rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó el siguiente regalo que era para…

— García… - Canturreó y la analista corrió al centro, con sus altos tacones repiqueteando en el parqué, entusiasmada.

— Ai… ¿Qué será? – Preguntó con nerviosismo a Jack y Henry, que rieron al ver a su tía Penny de esa forma. En cuanto rasgó el papel y vio al oso panda de peluche se puso a saltar, emocionada, abrazándolo y arrancando una carcajada a todos los presentes. Junto al oso, había también un par de entradas para ver a su grupo favorito en concierto. - ¿Y quién me va a acompañar a este concierto…? – Canturreó tirando del brazo de Morgan, que acató al instante por tal de hacer feliz a su analista favorita.

García fue la encargada de sacar el siguiente y cuando vio el nombre, sonrió y caminó hacia Reid.

— Mi gran Genio de todas las cosas…

Reid se levantó, avergonzado por tener la atención de todos y abrió su regalo para descubrir una primera edición de Crimen y Castigo de Fiódor Dostoyevski. Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo.

— Pero cómo… ¡Llevo buscándolo años! – Exclamó el joven Doctor, entusiasmado.

— Los Reyes Magos tienen dones, tío Reid. – Explicó Jack y Reid se agachó a su lado.

— Jack… Gracias por aclarármelo. Eres un genio.

Los ojos del pequeño Hotchner brillaron al recibir el elogio y Emily observó como Hotch miraba a su hijo con una emoción que pocas veces había visto en él.

Reid metió la mano en la bolsa para sacar el siguiente paquete. – El siguiente es para… - Carraspeó. Tener la atención de todos ponía nervioso al genio. – Hotch.

Aaron se levantó y asintió a Reid mientras recibía su regalo. En lugar de rasgar el papel como todos hacían, Hotch despegó los laterales y sacó la caja de su interior con cuidado. La abrió y sonrió alzándola para que todos vieran su contenido. Una corbata con la inscripción: I'm "The Boss" y un par de gemelos de oro elegantes. Dejó la caja a un lado y metió la mano en otra de las bolsas. Sacó el siguiente paquete y se giró hacia Emily.

— Prentiss… - Le dedicó una sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos y Emily se vio en ese momento como si caminara derecha al altar, vestida de novia, con todos los invitados mirándola, mientras se juntaba en el centro con Hotch.

— Gracias. – Susurró y Hotch le puso el paquete en las manos.

— Feliz Navidad. – Le dijo. Ella le sonrió por toda respuesta y rasgó el papel. No tenía tanta paciencia como Aaron.

Un par de botines preciosos y perfectos y un pase anual de cine para ver todas las películas de estreno de ciencia ficción que tanto le entusiasmaban fueron su regalo y no pudo estar más agradecida. Sus amigos la conocían. En realidad… todos se conocían, porque los regalos estaban todos cuidadosamente escogidos.

La siguiente fue JJ, que recibió un colgante de oro con una fotografía en su interior de Henry, seguida de Morgan, que se entusiasmo al ver un nuevo maletín lleno de herramientas de calidad para poder hacer la reforma de sus casas y por último, Will, que recibió una tarjeta iTunes para poder descargar contenido musical y un iPod repleto de canciones de Lady Gaga.

— ¿Qué? – Se defendió. – Canta bien.

— Así me gusta, un hombre sin complejos. – Lo alabó García, mirando hacia los hombres de la UAC, dejándoles claro que eso era de valientes.

— Yo no tengo complejos. – Se defendió Morgan. – Prefiero el rap.

— El jazz. – Alzó la mano Rossi, estando de acuerdo con Morgan.

— Lady Gaga no puede compararse con los Beatles. – Defendió Hotch.

Reid miró de unos a otros, mordiéndose el labio. – Pues yo…

Todos empezaron a hablar en ese momento de otras cosas. No… escuchar un mitin sobre gustos musicales de Spencer Reid no era el día de Navidad ideal.

Rossi y García se prestaron voluntarios para hacer la comida, lo cual resultó un desastre, porque mientras ellos discutían de si la lasaña tenía que llevar nuez o comino, Hotch tuvo que sacar del fuego el relleno cuando vio como empezaba a quedarse negro, por lo que terminaron pidiendo unas pizzas, para alegría de Jack y Henry.

El día pasó rápidamente, bebieron, rieron y cuando fueron a darse cuenta, los niños se habían dormido y era bien entrada la noche.

— Es hora de irnos. Henry está agotado. – Dijo JJ, con pena de tener que dejar la reunión.

Morgan, García y Reid les siguieron.

— ¿Vas a conducir? – Le preguntó Rossi a Hotch. Habían bebido unas cuantas botellas de vino. Hotch negó con la cabeza.

— Pediré un taxi.

Rossi asintió y se marchó también, por lo qué, Emily se quedó sola con Hotch y un dormido Jack en el sofá.

— ¿No te vas? – Preguntó, extrañada, y pronto se dio cuenta de que parecía que lo estaba echando. – Quiero decir… Puedes quedarte. Si quieres podemos ver una película, o algo…

Hotch le sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, se arremangó la camisa blanco nuclear y empezó a meter platos sucios en el fregadero.

— Yo he montado este circo. – Se excusó. – Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es ayudarte a recogerlo todo.

Emily estuvo a punto de decirle que no hacía falta, pero el hombre al quería estaba allí, en su casa, fregando los platos en su cocina. Todo lo que ella deseaba era alargar ese momento tanto como fuera posible, así que, se colocó a su lado y mientras Hotch enjabonaba los platos, ella los enjuagaba y los secaba.

— Trabajo en equipo. – Dijo Hotch, cuando terminaron la montaña de platos que había.

— Y somos un gran equipo. – Apuntó Emily.

Hotch se la quedó mirando un segundo antes de asentir.

— Gracias por lo de hoy. – Dijo Emily. – No he tenido ocasión de dártelas en todo el día.

— Ha sido idea de Jack. – Le recordó el moreno, modesto.

Emily asintió. A Jack también tenía mucho que agradecerle, pero…

— Y tuya. Tú has convencido a todos y has montado todo esto.

Hotch se encogió de hombros.

— Tenía la oportunidad de hacer felices a dos personas que me importan. Sería tonto si desaprovechara eso. – Explicó.

Emily, ante esa declaración, sintió que la esperanza volvía a ella como si fuera una cascada furiosa. Le importaba… no estaba segura de cuánto, ni de cómo, pero le importaba. No pensó. Todo lo que hizo seguidamente fue fruto de la emoción del momento. Se tiró, literalmente, sobre Aaron Hotchner. Lo arrastró hasta ella del cuello y aplastó los labios contra los de su jefe en un beso necesitado.

Esperaba que Hotch se apartara de ella como si fuera un demonio furioso. Esperaba que le preguntara que diablos estaba haciendo y que la mortificara por haber besado a su superior, pero, en lugar de eso, sintió los labios del hombre, expertos y cálidos sobre los suyos, devolviendo el beso con ferviente deseo y las manos, grandes y duras, deslizándose sobre su cintura, afirmando la cercanía.

Emily se vio obligada a separarse para respirar y entonces lo vio, la necesidad cruda y la lujuria oscureciendo los ojos de Hotch. Necesidad y lujuria que sentía ella multiplicadas por diez. No había reproches, solo una intensa atracción que flotaba entre ambos como un ente vivo. Sus manos se deslizaron a la camisa blanca de su supervisor y empezaron a desabotonar botón a botón, dejando expuesta la piel salpicada de vello oscuro y cada una de las cicatrices causadas por el trabajo. Lejos de resultar una imagen desagradable, hicieron que ella lo deseara más, porque ambos estaban marcados.

Deslizó las manos por el pecho duro y masculino hasta sus hombros y lo acercó de nuevo a ella. Hotch la había estado observando fijamente, sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que ella lo había empujado de nuevo. Sus labios estaban ahora devorándola. El aturdimiento y la timidez olvidados. Jadeó, cuando las manos del hombre la sujetaron y la alzaron como si fuera una pluma para sentarla sobre el mármol de la cocina, que empapó de agua al instante sus pantalones, pero olvidó la sensación en cuanto notó la erección de Hotch presionando entre sus piernas, dura y rabiosa.

Emily sonrió contra su boca, eufórica de haber causado esa reacción en él y deslizó la mano hasta los pantalones del moreno. Por encima del pantalón oscuro de traje, acarició de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo al notar el tamaño.

Un ruido en el salón hizo que ambos dieran un respingo y se separaran.

— Jack… - Recordó Hotch y se tomaron un segundo para intentar recuperar el control de su respiración. Hotch en cambio, tenía problemas para recuperar el control de otras partes de su cuerpo, cosa que hizo que Emily sonriera.

— Yo me encargo. – Se ofreció y lo dejó solo unos minutos en la cocina, deseando que el tiempo de espera no hiciera recapacitar a Aaron y concluyera que todo eso era una mala idea.

Llevó a Jack a la habitación de invitados y lo acostó en la cama. El niño sonrió, adormilado y ella puso entre sus brazos al Capitán América, por si volvía a despertarse, que se sintiera como en casa.

Cuando bajó, Hotch estaba apoyado en el armario de la cocina, de brazos cruzados. Su camisa aún desabotonada y la evidente muestra de excitación tan viva como cuando ella lo había dejado allí. Se acercó a ella en dos pasos, una vez convencido de que no habría niños involucrados. Sus manos chocaron directamente contra sus caderas cuando él alzó la camiseta por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo, gimiendo bajo al ver su sostén de encaje rojo. Sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo del cuello de Emily mientras sus manos abrían rápidamente el broche del sostén, dejando que este se aflojara y descendían hacia el broche de sus pantalones.

El cuerpo de Emily estaba ardiendo, notando la erección de Hotch empujando contra su muslo. Tiró de la camisa del hombre hasta que esta cayó al suelo y ambos enredaron las manos en el pantalón del otro, intentando deshacerse de los botones mientras sus bocas volvían a encontrarse.

Hotch la alzó de nuevo y volvió a posicionarla sobre el mármol. Se deshizo de los zapatos de Emily y de sus pantalones antes de volver a ella que lo acogió, rodeando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para aplastarlo contra ella.

— Emily… - Hotch se estremeció al notar la humedad entre las piernas de la morena y tiró del sostén, liberando sus pechos. Jadeó al ver los picos duros, señalándolo y tentándolo y dejó que su boca se aplastara contra uno de ellos. Lo chupó, lo mordió y tiró de él.

— Joder. – Jadeó Emily con voz ronca, arqueando la espalda para darle más acceso e hizo que su mano se deslizara al lugar justo que había tenido que abandonar minutos antes, pero esta vez, sin la resistencia del cinturón y los botones abrochados, tan solo tuvo que tirar de su cremallera para hundir la mano por la pretina y dejar que se posara sobre la dura excitación de Hotch. Escuchó la tensa inhalación del moreno cuando empezó a deslizar la mano arriba y abajo despacio. Se sentía como acero, caliente y, sin embargo, suave. Se le hizo la boca agua, y gimió, no solo por lo que Hotch estaba haciéndole a sus pechos sensibles con su boca, sino también por el placer de imaginarlo en su interior.

Hotch se alzó, apartando su mano suavemente y Emily experimentó una sacudida nerviosa al ver le expresión de descarnada lujuria, apenas controlada, en la oscura mirada de Aaron.

— Sobra esto. – Espetó el moreno, tirando de sus bragas y lanzándolas hacia atrás. Emily dejó caer la cabeza sobre el mármol cuando las manos de Hotch la alzaron por el trasero y su lengua se deslizó por su ombligo, siguiendo un camino lento y tortuoso hasta su centro de placer, donde lamió y chupó, arrancándole un sonoro gemido. – Shh… - Le advirtió, mostrándole esos hoyuelos que a Emily le gustaban tanto, antes de volver a atacar con su lengua y sus labios, acariciando con maestría su nudo sensible, más y más rápido y más y más fuerte hasta que, que no pudo resistirlo más y se dejó ir con un gemido sordo.

Hotch no le dio tiempo a recuperarse. Subió por su cuerpo, besándola, haciendo que el sabor de ella se mezclara en sus bocas mientras Emily notaba la punta caliente de su erección en su entrada. Él empujó un poco y la morena se estremeció, tensándose ante la expectativa.

Aaron jugó con ella, se movió, deslizó su miembro entre sus pliegues, apretó, hundiendo apenas la punta y cuando Emily pensó que iba a darle algo si no se hundía de una vez en ella, él empujó y dejó que su miembro se colara entre sus pliegues, arrancándole un gemido que poco pudo hacer para controlar. Se estremeció, sus músculos internos convulsionaron a su alrededor, intentando adaptarse a la intrusión y Hotch tomó una respiración pesada contra su hombro.

Justo en ese momento, fue cuando Emily vio el estoico y famoso control de Aaron Hotchner romperse del todo. Dejó escapar un gruñido apenas audible y la agarró de las caderas, empezando a empujar con fuerza. Emily gimió con cada golpe que su cuerpo recibía, con cada roce del miembro de Hotch en su interior, con cada sacudida eléctrica que se deslizaba por su cuerpo cada vez que la punta de su miembro rozaba el punto exacto que hacía que se derritiera. No tardó en llevarla a un segundo orgasmo y Emily apenas fue consciente de la tensión en la frente surcada del moreno, de la forma en que sus manos apretaban sus caderas, de su respiración, antes siempre pausada, ahora jadeante y dificultosa.

La boca de Hotch atrapó de nuevo la suya y agarró sus piernas para abrirla más, dejando que sus lenguas danzaran al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, ahora más profundas. Emily arqueó su espalda, gimiendo bruscamente cuando notó la tensión de los músculos de sus piernas y entonces Hotch alzó la cabeza y la miró. Su expresión, siempre estoica, surcada por un placer doloroso. Empujó, una y otra vez, Emily podía ver que estaba a punto de explotar, la mirada oscura, la tensión en su cuello y su pecho, sus caderas golpeando bruscamente, hubieran sido suficiente para tener un tercer orgasmo, pero fue la necesidad con la que escuchó a Hotch jadear su nombre que hizo que se deshiciera en pedazos. Escuchó a Aaron jadear más fuerte y lo siguiente que supo era que la cabeza del hombre que quería estaba apoyada contra su pecho y su aliento caliente chocaba contra su piel.

— Santa… - Empezó a decir.

— ¿Navidad? – La cortó Hotch, apenas sin respiración, antes de que ella pudiera soltar una grosería.

Emily rio. Sin lugar a dudas… podía decir sin arrepentirse que su opinión sobre la Navidad había cambiado completamente en pocas horas, y todo se lo debía al hombre que tenía tendido sobre ella y a su pequeño diablillo rubio.

 **FIN**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Os hacéis una idea del por qué a Hotch no le ha afectado para nada la ruptura con Beth? Creo que ha quedado patentado ¿no?

Darme un regalito de Navidad en forma de review y os estaré enteramente agradecida.


End file.
